Well This is Awkward
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Well, this is awkward...


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: _Well, this is awkward..._

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this oneshot can be read as a standalone.

**Well This is Awkward...**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Peter peeked into the corridor. It was clear. He turned and beckoned Edmund to join him. Together they snuck through the varied halls and corridors, sometimes rushing to hide before a guard or servant caught sight of them. Thank goodness, it was nighttime or this would have been even more challenging. They could not fail in their mission.

"Are you sure you remember the way?"

"Yes, Ed. And, even if I didn't, I could smell my way there." He raised a hand to prevent his little brother's next protest, "Shh, you know you can smell it just as much as I can. Now come on before someone catches us."

Edmund muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "prat's turning into a know-it-all...like Su." Peter chose to pretend he didn't hear Edmund's muttering. But, he was not turning into a know-it-all like Susan. He just happened to remember the right way to go, that was all. They were so close to their goal he could literally smell it. He heard Edmund sniff the air and then sigh as the smell registered with him too. Peter glanced around the corner. It was clear. He grabbed Edmund's sleeve and pulled his younger brother to the large door in a mad dash. He pressed his ear against the door as did Edmund, but neither of them heard a thing. They eased the door open, eternally grateful when it didn't creak, and then slipped into the room.

Peter surveyed the room, "All right, let's split up. You take the left and I'll take the right. We'll meet in the middle with whatever we can find."

"Right."

The two boys set to work, rummaging through drawers and peeking in cabinets, but they failed to keep a close watch on the door. Thus, it was a complete shock when Peter turned around, expecting to see Edmund, and instead he met the stern gaze of General Oreius. The Centaur General had one hand on Edmund's shoulder and he raised an eyebrow, "Your majesties, what are you doing out of bed at this hour? And, why do you have so much food? Did you not eat well at dinner?"

_Well, this is awkward..._ Peter gulped, "No. I mean, yes, we did. Dinner was delicious. However, we... Ah, well, you see, we were... We were hungry...again, sir, and decided to get a snack."

The Centaur looked from his armful of pastries, sandwiches, and apple turnovers to the large chocolate cake Edmund was clinging to…and which was probably the only reason Ed hadn't squirmed away. "This is a snack?"

Edmund and Peter exchanged looks then nodded, "Yes."

Peter thought Oreius was a little skeptical, although he wasn't sure if it was their bountiful snacks or the fact that his kings had snuck out of bed and into the kitchens to pilfer food that the Centaur was having difficulty with accepting. The Centaur sighed, "Your majesties, you need only ask and any of the servants, and especially your valets, would have been more than happy to fetch you something to eat."

Peter immediately shook his head, "That wouldn't have been any fun at all. It's far more fun to sneak in and get the food ourselves, right, Ed?"

"Right."

Oreius sighed and shook his head, "If your majesties have finished conducting your raid, I suggest you both return to your rooms and attempt to sleep soon."

Peter looked over at Edmund and received a nod before he turned back to Oreius, "Yes, General." The Centaur allowed Edmund to head toward the door with Peter following him, but apparently their General didn't quite trust them to go to their rooms (well, Peter's rooms) by themselves. The echo of his hooves behind them was more than enough encouragement for the boys to hurry to their destination. Outside his rooms, Peter paused and looked up at the General. "Umm, Oreius, could you not tell Susan that we raided the kitchens?"

Peter thought he saw a hint of amusement flicker in the Centaur's eyes before he gave a single curt nod and left. Peter walked into his bedroom and caught sight of Edmund. "Hey! Save some cake for me!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
